Loveless
by shenna45
Summary: Think of this as possibly, what comes after "My Orange Love" if you like to do that to yourself. Kouxchie. That's all I can say without spoiling it for you.


**A/N: **I'm back~ And with… a sad… story… for you… sad story lovers. :/ And, I'll say this now, I can't guarantee that it won't be OOC, so please, let's not have it end up like that other story I wrote where I… I'd actually rather not bring that up. Anyway, so, lemme just get this out there now: It's most likely going to be OOC. I can try my best to try to make it seem… as in character as I can, but there really is no guarantee, especially seeing as though it's been ages since I've last played, and I generally prefer Minato's smexyness over the awesomeness that P4 offers any day. So, with that said, lemme get onto some random story info that many people might not give a shit about?

So, I got the idea for this story (at 4:21AM, when I'm supposed to be asleep, since no one knows that I still haven't gotten back to the regular time schedule. D: ) after listening to and watching the PV for Yamashita Tomohisa's "One in a Million". (Check it out, it's the shitz.). And yes, I realize that "One in a Million" has absolutely nothing to do with this. But, it's a good song, and it did give me the idea. So, it's based off of Yamashita Tomohisa's "Loveless" because that's a good song, and the PV took place in NY, WHEN I COULD'VE BEEN THERE! But, that's beside the point. Either way, this is getting to long and annoying and my head hurts. So, on to disclaimer and uh enjoy? :/

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kou or Chie… or anything that involves Persona 4. I do own my own copy of it, but, Atlus owns it all. D: And I don't own Yamapi either. But man if I did I'd totally –comment removed-!

* * *

**Loveless**

_Kou,_

_Meet me on the roof after school ends. _

_I'll be waiting._

_-Chie_

"Hey Daisuke?" Kou said after closing his phone. "Tell Souji I'll be a little late for practice."

He watched as Daisuke finished zipping up his sweat suit before he responded. "Why, anything wrong?"

Kou smiled. "Chie wants to see me before practice." He let out a content sigh.

"Ah, your new girlfriend, huh?" His friend playfully jabbed him in the side. "Sure. Take how ever long you want." He winked before he walked towards the door leading to the gym. "Have fun."

"Thanks man." He said before he pulled his cell phone out and read the text message over again. _I wonder what she wants to talk about. _He thought as he made his way out of the locker room. _Maybe she wants to wish me luck. Or maybe she made me a special after school snack to make sure I do well during practice. _

Kou reached the roof top in a matter of minutes. A huge smile pasted on his face. He opened the door and stepped outside. He was greeted by a gentle breeze as he looked around for his girlfriend. His smile grew even wider once he saw her. He walked over to her and opened his phone and pulled up the message he sent her.

"I got your message." He said, holding the phone so that it was facing in her direction.

"Ah… Yeah…" She said somewhat uninterested.

Something was wrong. Chie rarely acts like this. The last time she did was when Kou asked her out. Afterwards, she avoided eye contact with him and seemed to be disinterested in what ever he had to say. Only last week did she stop acting like that and respond to him.

Kou rested his hand on hers, only to have her quickly pull hers away. "Chie… Is something wrong?" He was worried. Had he done something wrong? Did she find out about how he accidentally threw out her favorite Kung-fu movie and replaced it with that triple X rated movie that Daisuke had forced him to borrow? Since, if that's the case, then surely she'd let him explain and she'd forgive him. Right?

"Kou…" She started, glancing in his direction. "I think…" Her voice trailed off.

_Oh no! She found out about the DVD. _Was the first thing that came to his head. He quickly got down on his knees and lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He blurted out.

She looked at him, her brown eyes filled with regret. "No. It's me… You shouldn't be sorry."

"B-But I…" He started but she only shook her head, signaling for him to stop.

"I-I think…" She started as she tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear. "We should just be friends."

The words hit him like a basketball to the face. Even though the pain from the initial impact had died down a bit, just a simple thought about it made it feel as if he'd been hit in the exact same spot, but with a different, much firmer, basketball. His head sprung up. "W-Wha! Huh?" Maybe he heard her wrong.

She stood up and walked around him. "I think we should just be friends, Kou." She repeated.

He stood up only to be met with her back. "I-Is this because of what I did?"

She turned to look at him and only then did he realize that she was about to cry. "No." She brought her hand up to wipe away the few tears that had escaped. "I-It's just…that I can't be with you." She tried to hold back the tears, but failed. "I-I'm sorry Kou. I… I-I just didn't want to hurt you. I-I… I"

"Shh…" He said softly. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." He lied. In reality, all he wanted to do was scream and cry his eyes out. But, he couldn't let her see him like that. Not now, not ever. "Just, please stop crying." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to be tempted to hold you." He let out a sigh.

"I-I'm sorry Kou." She said in between sobs.

"Don't worry about it." He let out one last sigh before he smiled. As if just moments before, the girl he had loved for the longest time and had taken months to even gather the courage to ask her out before she ended up breaking it off with him after a week and a half, had never happened. "W-Why don't we just say our last good-byes with a smile while we still can?"

She stalled for a moment. "I'm sorry Kou." And with that, she quickly turned on a heel and ran towards the door, leaving him all alone on the roof top.

"Goodbye Chie. I-It was good while it lasted." Kou managed to say before he fell to his knees and broke down in tears.

* * *

**A/N: **My head hurts like shit. No joke. I seriously typed this thing with a really bad headache, which only made it worse. I wish I hadn't done that. But, at least I finished it before my mom woke up. But my god, I feel like I'm going to die!

Enough with that. So, how was it? Good? Bad? Sad? WTF DID YOU JUST DO TO KOU! Or just a mix of it all?

And I do admit, while writing this, I did laugh. Especially with that part that involves the basketball. And the incident with the DVD. But then again, it also sent a chill down my spine since it reminded me of what happened last November when I broke up with my boyfriend (and I swear, my break up was a LOT worse than this. I still have to… say… fix a few things before things can go back to normal, even though we're talking as if I hadn't done what I did…). And, I almost did cry. Since, that was very hard for me to do. But, think of it: at least Chie's dad didn't tell her to stop acting like a baby 2 days after she broke up with Kou. But, yeah. I wanted to do something depressing before I passed out into a sleepless slumber for the next 3-4hours. And here's the finished product. And I was totally going to have like Daisuke come up and be like "OMGZ. WHAT HAPPENED! I LIKE TOTALLY SAW CHIE CRYING AND OMG! YOUR LIKE CRYING TOO!" and be that understanding friend and what not. But I didn't feel like it.

R&R. And maybe, after this, you can totally read "My Orange Love" or "The Penguin Animal Cracker" to possibly cheer you up! :D Though, if I think of it… "My Orange Love" might actually make it a bit worse… Ha… I think this is the thing that comes after it. (I should totally make an in-between fic then if that's the case! :D) D: Oh, that's not good. Not good at all. I'm making my headache worse just thinking about how not good that is. D:

So, I hope you enjoyed it and tell me how I did. And I totally tried to cut down on the "…" especially since one of my friends almost killed me for using it too much in the story she was editing for me.

I think I'll take this opportunity to pass out now.


End file.
